Dedication Of A Song
by Sakura Hien
Summary: Team 7's mission is to sing at a club's opening and Naruto is dedicating the song to someone special.


**_This is my first one okay so R&R ;P_**

**_Their about 16, 17 -ish and the song is 'Just Friends' by the Jonas Brothers_**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!!"

Uchiha Sasuke could think about more then a hundred things that was wrong with his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, but he didn't voice them as he they didn't need a fight to add to his troubles. The fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, gave team 7 the mission of being the band for the opening of a new night club called _The Harvest Moon_ and Naruto was supposed to sing and create the song. Naruto was a naturel musician with a stacks of songs he wrote in his house. They were all in a class room at the academy with instruments waiting for Naruto to write a song that looked liked it will never exist.

"Naruto-kun if you don't calm down you will never get that song done in time," Haruno Sakura sighed.

She looked at the clock. It showed that their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was almost 2 hours late, again.

POOF!! " Hello" said their sensei as he appeared in the middle of the room.

"Your Late!" the team yelled together angrily.

But before Kakashi could say anything the door opened to reveal Hyuga Hinata standing at the door in a small lavender dress, both Hinata and Naruto blushed.

"Oh! S-sorry, um. . . do you know where Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are?" she asked getting redder by the second.

"Their in the last class room down the hall." replied Sakura.

She left redder then a cherry, but she wasn't the only one. Still red Naruto began to absently write something. The rest of the team snuck closer and they were able to read a sentence:

'_There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with, it's cool we're just friends.'_

Naruto noticed and quickly put it in his pocket.

"What was that for?" asked Sasuke.

"We need a song now and that sounds good." insisted Sakura.

"No! It wasn't anything, just give me a second to find something to inspire me!" he cried before he jumped out the window at a run.

"At this rate we'll fail this so called mission," said Sasuke all annoyed.

"I knew this would happen." Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a look of confusion. He explained . "Naruto has only been ever to write a song when he sees a certain something or someone it seems"

From a pocket he withdrew a huge packet of papers that held Naruto's hand writing, they looked like songs. They all looked at each song and every one of them was a love song.

"AHHHHH!!" They looked up in time to see Naruto snatch the songs out of their hands.

"Kakashi-SENSEI! I'LL . . ." trying to find something worse then death Sakura took advantage of his silence.

"Naruto-kun all those songs are amazing but if you keep them a secret from her she'll never know!" She nearly yelled.

"You know who?' Naruto asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"The whole village knows" smiled Kakashi.

"Only you two are oblivious about each other" Sasuke said, amused by the look of surprise on Naruto's face.

"You know what you have to do" Kakashi winked.

Naruto only looked at the floor, thinking about the decision that will change everything.

_**At The Harvest Moon**_

The club was full and bar was selling drinks like mad. Many were hoping the band will get up soon, but in the back a certain ninja was nervous beyond belief.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, Everything will be fine." Sakura might as well said nothing.

"Um . . . N-Naruto-kun?" team 7 turned as one to see Hinata standing all nervous.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto was surprised and quickly turned red when he noticed her shirt was too low and her skirt too high.

"I just wanted to wish you luck Naruto-kun." she said before she quickly left.

"Come on we're on." Sasuke said as he went for his bass.

When they reached the stage the crowed went silenced. Naruto adjusted the strap of his guitar as Sakura got her's and Kakashi checked his drums.

"This song is one of two things I dedicate to a someone special." and as the song began he spotted Hinata and sang to her.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends_

_La la la la (oh yeah)  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la_

_(just friends)  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (oh)  
When we used to be just friends_

The crowd went wild when they ended but Naruto was only paying attention to one person. He couldn't see her clearly though for her back was to the stage as she ran straight to the door. Naruto quickly went after her.

"HINATA! WAIT!" he yelled as he tried to catch up with her. She keeping her back facing Naruto.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

"I . . . just need to get home now." she said quietly. "That was a great song, I'm sure Sakura-chan loved it" she then began to walk slowly.

"That song wasn't for her."

Hinata stood there, her eyes filled with tears showed confusion, and Naruto, red, moved forward and put his arms around her.

"It was for you." there they stood in the moonlight, both their hearts racing.

"Naruto, what was the other thing that you dedicated?" Hinata asked.

"Me" he responded. Hinata finally faced him then slowly they leaned in and shared a long tender awaited kiss.


End file.
